Dexter and Raven's Twisted Road of Love
by AnimeMiyo15
Summary: Raven and Dexter have always had feelings for each other. So what happens when Dexter finally gets the confidence to confess, and Raven rejects him to protect her own heart? The biggest 'Oh Curse' Moment of all time! Will Raven fix everything and get her happily ever after? Or let her pride get in the way and let her love life be not so happily ever after? Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys this is my first fanfiction hope you like if you don't like it please tell me what you would like me to correct about it. Please follow, comment and enjoy._

After Raven, Apple, Madeline, Briar, Darling, Lizzie, and Kitty came back from wonderland they all went back to their kind of normal school lives at Ever After. "Hey Raven" Apple said, coming out of her favorite class Kingdom Management. "Hey Apple," Raven said at her locker "you want to go to lunch?"

"Sure" said Apple. When Raven and Apple got to lunch, all the girls were already at their table. Raven and Apple got on the lunch line; and when they got their lunches and sat down, Briar noticed that Raven had brought a book to the table. "What's that Raven?" said Briar. "Nothing!" Raven said shyly.

Kitty took the book and said, "Come on, it has to be something…"

Raven hid her head under the table where Madeline was hiding.

"Ahh!" shouted Raven in surprise. She jumped up in shock and hit her head on the table. When she got back to her seat, Darling started reading what was in the book.

 _~Thoughts in Book~_

 _I've never told anyone this before but...I have a big crush on Dexter Charmin! He's so cute!_

 _And his nerd glasses are so hot!_

"Ha Ha Ha!" laughed all the girls. "It's not funny!" Raven yelled, "I like Dexter…" Apple leaned over to whispered in Ravens ear and said, "It's ok, I don't think it's bad you like a geek." "Thanks Apple…I think" replied Raven.

At Dexter's table, they were talking about their crushes. "Alistair!" Dexter furiously whispered.

"Yes?" said Alistair. "I need to tell you something…" said Dexter shyly.

"What is it?" said Alistair curiously. "I have… I have a crush on Rave!"said Dexter, practically shouting it at Alistair with flushed cheeks.

"I know" said Alistair slowly, "All the guys know." "Even Daring?" asked Dexter in surprise. "Even Daring" said Alistair, confused as to how Dexter didn't know. "What?!" Dexter exclaimed.

Even though Dexter was that surprised, he still could whisper, "Did anyone say anything?"

"No… but Ginger Breadhouse found out, but we bribed her with sweets."

While the guys continued talking, back at Raven's table, everyone was saying that she should tell Dexter Charming how she felt.

"Raven," Lizzie said "you have to tell Dexter how you feel! This might be you're not so curse moment!"

"I know, I know…but I can't!" replied Raven in anguish.

"Yes, you can!" say Lizzie determined, "you just have to believe in yourself!

"I I know you say that, but don't get your hopes up…" said Raven sadly, wishing she had enough courage to tell him.

"Don't worry," said Apple, "you just got to be direct." "Ok…I'll try…" said Raven sounding worried.

"Dexter…" Alistair said with a smile "I still haven't told Bunny how I feel…"

"You have feelings for Bunny?" Dexter said, sounding shocked. "Yes…." Alistair said blushing.

Now that Dexter had a little confidence, he finally went to go tell Raven how he felt. He got from his seat, and headed to where Raven was sitting.

When Apple saw Dexter walking up to the table, she whispered in Raven's ear and said, "Oh my gosh, Dexter is heading this way!"

He walked up to the table and said, "Hey guys….um Raven, can I talk to you a minute?"

While Dexter and Raven were walking to the hallway, the girls were whispering and laughing. Back in the hall, Dexter started to say, "Raven this is really hard for me to say…but…I…um…I have…um a crush on you!"

Raven looked at Dexter in shock, she wanted to say that she liked him too…but she didn't want to embarrass herself. So she said while wincing with every false word, "Um…Dexter that's sweet…but I don't feel the same way."

Dexter sighed in disappointment and said, "….I don't blame you, who would want me right? See you later Raven…", and walked to his favorite class, Hero Training. He hoped that made him feel better.

On the other hand, Raven headed back to the girls before they went to class. The first one to ask what happen was Briar. And Raven said in embarrassment and anger at herself, "He told me he liked me… and I wanted to say yes….but I didn't want to embarrass myself…so I said I didn't feel the same way! Raven through her head back and shouted in anguish. "Guys," Raven said, seeing the girls disapproving looks, "you don't know how bad I feel! It feels….it feels…like I just broke his heart…"

The girls all thought "That was the BIGGEST way she could have embarrassed herself!"Then they all proceeded to walk away, shaking their head and being disappointed in Raven. Raven knew the rest of her day was going to be bad, especially when she was walking to her least favorite class, Magicology.

 _Hey guys hoped you like my first fanfiction and like the second one better by by and enjoy your day._


	2. Chapter 2 : The End

_Hey guys, I decided to end this story here, to try and get into some new ones. Even though I'm ending this story, I would still like my fans/viewers to please favorite and follow me, or read my stories. So yeah, this is the end, so thanks for viewing and please follow me and read my stories, thanks._

When Raven got out of class, she headed to her next one. But she noticed that Apple wasn't running towards her. Usually Apple would come running to her, stopping right by her side, but nothing happened.

'Whatever, maybe she's just busy…' Raven thought. Putting it behind her, she continued walking to her next class.

At the end of 8th period, Raven walked up the stairs, sulking all the way up to the third floor. Behind the doors to her dorm room, Apple was getting ready to confront Raven when she came through the door. But before Apple could finish getting ready, Raven busted the door open!

Apple was shocked; but she didn't care she walked straight up to Raven with full confidents and said, "Raven we need to talk". "Uh Oh…" thought Raven in her head forlornly. Raven didn't like the sound of that. She turned around to run back to the hallway; but she didn't get very far before Apple grabbed the back of her shirt, and pulled her into their dorm room.

When Raven got settled, she sat next to Apple; but suddenly Raven started to look closely at her room. When she did, she saw Madeline was under her table! She screamed, and hit her head on the wall. "That hurt…" Raven whined. Apple helped Raven up; and when Raven sat up again, all her friend came out of their hiding places.

"What, why are you all here?!" Raven exclaimed, sounding shocked. "We all came here to fix you!" Briar shouted angrily. "How are you going to fix me…? I'm my own person, and I want to be alone. "Raven replied sadly. "Don't be silly," Lizzie said with a soft voice, "we are going to help you."

Apple grabbed Ravens arm, and pulled her down to the ground. They all sat in a group. "You go first." said Apple. "Fine…" Raven said with a sigh. "I told Dexter…I don' feel the same way…" Raven finally said after some time, her eyes filling with tears; and her voice cracking. "When he walked away… I was about to cry when I saw his adorable puppy dog eyes; but there I was just standing there! I mean, what was I supposed to do! I just broke his heart! Dexter probable thinks I'm some kind of heart braking monster now!" Raven shouted as she started to cry.

The girls all sat there, feeling kind of sad for her. Raven put her head down; and started cry buckets and buckets of water. All the girls came together and gave Raven a big hug. "Never mind this," said Kitty softly, trying not to disturb Raven, "we should all go out and get some air to get our mind off things."

All the girls got in the taxi, and headed to the park. "Wait!" Apple exclaimed. She tapped the taxi driver; and said she needs to get something. Once she got in the school, she saw Dexter heading out; and she noticed that he dropped a book. She picked it up and yelled, "Wait Dexter!" But he was too far away for him to hear her. Apple decided to take the book back with her to the girls. She ran to her room, got a picnic basket, and headed back to the taxi.

Once they got to the park, Apple showed she had prepared a picnic. Raven was still upset about what she had done to Dexter; but she felt even more nervous… when he walked up to her! Raven was so nervous; but she gathered up her courage, and yelled, "Dexter!"

"Your…at the park…" Raven said, a little bit of shock lacing her words. "Yeah…" Dexter answered awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. Dexter decided to gather his courage, just like Raven; and asked the question that had caused the elephant in the room. "Raven…." he said shyly, gulping with nerves," do you really not have feelings for me…?" "I do! I just…I just said the wrong thing; and didn't want to embarrass myself! I love you Dexter!" Raven exclaimed loudly, happy to tell the truth; and get the confession of love off her chest. "I…um…love you too." Dexter said slowly, putting more confidence in each word. They both felt like flying; and with that feeling inside him, Dexter pulled Raven closer and closer….until they kissed.

And they lived… Happily….Ever….After

…..

For now at least…

 _Hey, you might not like this short story; but I thought it was awesome; and did you catch that Apple kept Dexter's book Thanks for reading this story and I hope you'll follow my other ones. Please follow, favorite, and review. Thank you so much for reading, love Animemiyo15_


End file.
